Human sparklings
by THE NIGHTS RAGE
Summary: Miko has a big problem which also involves a certain sixteen year old boy. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

In the dead of night in the small town of Jasper, Nevada Miko Nakadai sat on the bathroom floor of her host parents' house in her pajama's hugging her legs to her chest as she cried.

Her hair 'which she usually tied up in the usual pig and pony tail fashion' draped her head concealing her eyes which were red from the lack of sleep and the intense tear shedding. Her host parents were asleep so there was no risk in them hearing her while she wept.

She sobbed a few times before she brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked to the little stick like device that was turned upside down. She hoped her eyes were playing tricks on her when she first looked at it. Her hand shook as she slowly reached for it and turned it over even slower. The minute she looked on the other side her eyes widened. She felt as though the little plus on the stick was laughing at her. Her anger grew and grew until she bolted up and threw the stick in the trash then sat on the toilet lid started crying again.

There was no point in denying it any further; she was pregnant at the age of fifteen.

"No, no, no, no, no." pleaded Miko. She should have known from the symptoms. She was tired allot, she had to use the bathroom more than usual, her mood was always changing from one to the another, she had been throwing up in the mornings, she had been craving sweet pickles with cheese dip even though she despised pickles, and of course the most obvias of all her period was late.

"This can't be happening, not yet, not now. Oh god, my host and birth parents are going to kill me." She was sure the minute they found out they'd give her the boot and send her straight back to japan then her actual parents would start yelling at her telling her to get an abortion or get out.

It was the same thing that happened to her cousin Yumi. She didn't care what her parents thought of her 'which was mainly why she and Yumi got along so well sometimes' she just packed her things and moved in with her boyfriend and ended up getting killed in a gang shooting seven months in her pregnancy.

Miko swore she'd never tell anyone the real reason her parents signed her up for the exchange program was to keep her away from the sorrow as possible, but now she was pregnant and sitting in a bathroom in the middle of the night crying her eyes out. She thought back to how it all happened.

She had been with... the father before they had even started dating. He caught the girl he had a crush on swapping spit with another guy at school and he didn't take it well. Miko got the idea in her head that she needed to cheer him up and the next thing she knew they were dating. He did what he could to make their dates special. Even though he didn't have much money he did what he could even getting a second job since his regular job didn't pay much. They've been dateing for three months and got to know each others likes and dislikes. The most romantic date was when he took her to the new Japanese restraunt for dinner, His exact words were "I thought it would help you feel closer to home." That was the day they shared their first kiss.

He bought tickets for a rock festival almost month and she was excited to go, but during the consert she couldn't see over most of the crowd because she was so short. Feeling bad for her he put her on his shoulders so she could see over every one. When it was over they hopped in his mom's car and drove to a secluded place outside of town 'which was easy with Jasper being in the middle of nowhere' and gazed at the stars, but what started out a simple star gazing turned to holding hands, then hug , then kissing, and then ...well put simply it was the most magical night of her life. Then there was one that one little mistake that made the one night that made her feel so on top of the world go so wrong.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Miko scolded herself while pounding her fist into her forehead "How the hell could I have mixed up the birth control pill with a Tic Tac?"

Although when she thought about it the life growing inside her was the product of her love for the person that put it there and even though they had only been going out for a few months she loved him.

Without her even realizing it her arm had moved to her stomach.

"I hope he'll still want me." Miko said almost pleadingly. She left the bathroom then went back to her room and got into her bed. She would have to face the real problem in the morning, which was telling Jack Darby that he was going to be a father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some changes have been made to the first chapter so you might wanna check it out.**

The next morning Miko was rudely awakened by her stomach lurching from morning sickness. She was about to blow chunks when she darted out the bedroom door and in to the bathroom to evacuate her stomachs contents into the toilet. She had just thrown up for the third time trying to catch breath when she moved her hand to her still flat mid-section. She and Jack were only "together" once, which was almost a month ago so it was clear that her pregnancy was going to start showing soon. She flushed the toilet and went to get something to fill her now empty stomach.

She went into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and pulled out a jar of sweet pickles and a jar of cheese dip. She looked at the items in her hands with a look of disgust "Why do you keep making me eat all this weird and nasty stuff if all your gonna do is just make me barf it back up later on." Miko said then looked down to her stomach. "Great, I'm arguing with a person that's not even born yet."

She sat down at the kitchen table and began digging in to her 'breakfast'. Looking at the clock she noticed it was only 6:20 her host parents had most likely already gone to work by now as and it would still be a while before she'd have to meet up with the guys. She went to her room and got dressed then went back to finish eating.

It was Saturday so she had all day to goof off, rock on, and most important of all figure out how to tell Jack she was carrying his child. Each scenario was the same in her mind 'Jack freaks out and dumps her', but even if people were against it she wasn't getting an abortion.

Miko recited the very same words Yumi said to her when she was still alive. "It's not right to just end a life that hasn't even had a chance to actually live."

With her stomach finally full she put the cheese dip and pickles back in the fridge and went into the living room to watch TV, but when she turned it on it showed a mother holding her baby to her chest. Miko began to feel like Bumblebee did when he lost his T-Cog to Mech. Miko quickly changed the channel and it showed a baby girl snuggling with its mother. She changed the channel again and again only to see the same thing, babies.

"Oh come on, this kind of stuff should only happen on TV." Miko groaned before turning off the TV. After a few minutes she heard Bulkhead honking out side, grabbed her things, and went out to meet her friend.

During the whole ride to the Autobot base Miko just sat in the passenger seat strumming the strings of her guitar at random. She was still trying to figure out how to tell Jack about the baby but not having much luck. She sighed before looking out the window at the passing scenery. Bulkhead may not have been one of the smartest of the Autobots but he could tell that something was wrong with human companion. "Miko, is everything ok?" he asked

"Huh, oh, yeah everythings fine Bulk." Miko replied then went back to looking outside, but Bulkhead wasn't giving in to her lie, so pulled to the curb and stopped.

"Why'd you stop Bulkhead?" Miko questioned.

"Because you're lying, I'm not driving another inch until you tell me what's going on."

"It's a human thing Bulkhead, you wouldn't understand."

"I'm your friend Miko you can tell me anything."

Miko sighed knowing the wrecker wasn't going to let her off the hook so easily. "Alright I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone until I do mostly Jack, promise "

"I promise I won't tell any one."

"Alright the truth is...I'm pregnant…"

"You're what?"

"See I told you that you wouldn't understand."

"Well then why don't you explain it to me then?"

"Alright but remember don't tell anyone."

"I won't, wreckers honor."

Miko explained to her friend about human reproduction. It felt a little weird explaining it to someone who was possibly much MUCH older than her.

"Let me see if I got this right," Said Bulkhead "There's a new life growing inside you and it's going to keep growing for nine months?" Bulkhead questioned

"Correcto mundo big guy." Replied Miko

"Are there going to be any changes during this pregnant thing?" Bulkhead asked.

"Well I won't be able to do some of the things I use to do, I'll have to be careful not to hurt myself really bad or it could end up hurting the baby, my belly will start to get bigger, and I'm going to be really grouchy."

"Wow, that's just weird."

"Well pardon my anatomy now can we just go to the base, I'm baking in this heat."

"Alright a deal is a deal."

A few minute of akward silence later they reached the Autobot base Miko got out of the passenger seat and stomped away until...

"There's my girl." said a very familiar voice. Miko froze in her tracks and her heart began beating at unbelievable speeds. she turned around to see her boyfriend walking up to her.

"Uh, H-hey... Jack." stuttered Miko. She still had no idea how to tell him about the baby but it would have to be done soon otherwise it could ruin what little of there relationship they might have left.

"What took you guys so long?" Jack asked then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Uh Bulkhead kept buging me about something personal."

"Oh ok, come on Rafs got a new computer game he wants to show us."

"Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack looked over at his girlfriend as she sat on the couch with her head in one of her hands day dreaming. Throughout the whole day she had been acting odd. She was less hyper, stared off into space a lot, and her mood kept changing. Just by looking at her expression he could tell that something was wrong with her and he was going to find out one way or the other.

"Hey Miko," said Jack walking up the stairs and getting her attention. "I need to talk to you about something in private."

Miko seemed a little surprised but stood to follow him. They walked through the base until he was sure no one could interrupt them. Jack then stopped and turned to her.

"Okay Miko what's going on, you've been acting weird all day?" Jack asked crossing his arms.

'He's catching on,' Miko thought. 'I don't wanna lie to him but what if he freaks and says he never wants to see me again?'

"Miko whatever it is you can tell me." Jack said and took her hand into his own.

That was it for Miko "I'm pregnant." she said and lowered her head.

Jack's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Miko nodded to confirm what she had just said.

"I-you-how did-"Jack stuttered. He then thought back to almost a week ago, "you said you were protected."

"I know," Miko turned away not want to see how angry he might be at her. "I thought I took the pill but after looking through my things while getting ready for bed I found the pill still in the case and an empty Tic Tac bottle. We only did it once so I figured it wouldn't matter, I'm sorry Jack" Miko felt hot tears run down her cheeks. She expected him to walk right passed her, insult her, or do something cruel or say something mean to her, But what he did next was something she didn't expect, he hugged her.

"Why are you hugging me aren't you furious?"

"Furious?" Jack turned her to face him held Miko by her shoulders. "I might be a little mad you didn't tell me at first, but I would never be furious at you for something like this. I mean, you're having a baby- We're having a baby!" Jack took a step back and held onto his head as he took it all in.

Miko eyes started getting misty. Before the both of them even became a couple, Miko had always grown annoyed with Jack for being an old fart and ruining her fun. But now, she loved him for his responsibility and maturity. "You have no idea how relieved I feel. I thought you would break up with me and..."

"Hey." Jack shook away excitement and walked up to Miko to comfort her. He softened his voice. "I knew from the beginning that this relationship would have some problems..." He quickly looked for his next words when Miko looked as if she was about to cry. "But!

But, 'this' isn't going to make me do something stupid like break up with you. I'll just have to get another job or two to support the both of us." Jack smiled as he saw Miko brush a hand over her teary eyes.

"And I'll bring home the bacon cheeseburgers! Huh, huh?" Jack joked.

Miko let out an airy laugh. "Oh my God, you're going to be one of those dorky fathers, aren't you?" Miko giggled as Jack scratched the back of his head.

"Dorky? I thought it was kinda funny. Whoa!" Jack was surprised by Miko pulling him down by his collar. Miko had a hand on the back of Jack's head and leaned forward to kiss him. Jack recovered and got into it.

Miko pulled away just as Jack rubbed her cheek slowly. "I thought it was sweet, not dorky. Thanks Jack." She smiled sweetly.

"Anytime, but we still need to tell everyone." said Jack

"By everyone you mean everyone close to us or everyone in Nevada." Miko joked causing Jack to chuckle

"Come on, let's start with the Autobots." said Jack

"Well just so you know Bulkhead forced me to tell him." Miko said walking back to the way they came. A devious smirk appeared on Jack's face and he quickly scooped Miko up in his arms making her scream in surprise.

"Jack, what are you-"

"Well we wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself or the baby now would we?" Jack said slyly as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Miko thought it over for a few seconds until finally putting two and two together, she felt her heart skip a beat and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You're so good to me."

"And always will be." Jack then started walking through the large hall and back to the main room carrying Miko bridal style.

"Hey guys," said Miko getting everyone's attention, "Big news."

**_Meanwhile on the Decepticon warship_**

The great Megatron, lord and master of the Decepticons was growing impatient waiting for Soundwave to decode the location of the next Iacon relic.

The pneumatic doors opened to reveal Soundwave at the computer console he had been at for months.

"Soundwave, report," Megatron said in a commanding tone walking up to the eyes and ears of the Decepticons, "have you made any progress with project Iacon."

Soundwave turned to his master and made a low buzzing sound.

"GRAA!" Megatron roared angrily, Soundwave just turned back to the monitor and went back to work "If Orian Pax had not returned to Optimus Prime we would already have all the relics of the Iacon vault in our grasp." He then slammed his fist in the wall and turned back to Soundwave, "I will not tolerate any further excuses I expect results Soundwave or else."

With that said Megatron left the spy drone-bot to do his job. Soundwave then stopped what he was doing and stood motionless for a few seconds, he projected a picture of Optimus then one of the three human children from his memory bank on his visor then played a recording of Arcee's voice he obtained before Cliffjumper's spark was extinguished.

"Jasper, Nevada."

Laserbeak disconnected from his master, who at that moment activated the ground bridge and Laserbeak flew off into it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I JUST FINISHED UP IT TOOK ABOUT AN HOUR REGRETABLY BUT I THINK YOU'LL ENJOY THIS ONE.**

"I can't believe you're going to have a baby." Raf said to Miko and Jack who were sitting on the couch, Miko was sitting on Jack's lap with a hand on her belly and Jacks hand on top of hers.

"Believe it Short-stuff," Miko said to the young computer genius. She appeared to be back to her old hyperactive self after telling Jack about the baby, Jack was happy to see his girlfriend was back to normal, other than the fact that she was carrying his child in her, but the question that nagged at his mind was would he be a good father.

"Pretty soon you're not going to be the only kid running around the base anymore." Miko said ruffling his hair.

"Miko, I don't think bringing the baby to the base after it's born is such a good idea." said Jack.

"I didn't mean right after it's born, even I'm not crazy enough to bring a newborn to such a dangerous place, especially my own."

"A wise decision Miko," Optimus said in agreement, "If what we know of young humans is correct bringing it here in its early stages of life could be hazardous to its health."

"Pretty soon you won't even be able to come to the base, which I'm still trying to figure out if it's either a bad thing or a good thing." said Jack.

Miko didn't appreciate the joke at the end and landed a soft punch to his arm. "Not funny."

_[HOW LONG DOES A NEW HUMAN TAKE TO PROCESS] _Bumblebee asked in his mix of beeping and buzzing

"A baby takes nine months to grow inside its mother; sometimes it takes longer or less time." Raf answered

"Human anatomy is just plain weird sometimes." Bulkhead stated. "I mean a new human growing in another."

"Quite interesting though," Ratchet said looking at Miko like a lab specimen, "human Femms carry the new life within their own bodies while the body of the sparkling is slowly processed around it."

"What's a sparkling?" the three humans Asked.

"A sparkling is a new spark created from sparks that already exists," Arcee began with a hint of sadness in her voice, "They were the young of Cybertronians... excuse me." Arcee left the room leaving the couple confused. She walked through the halls until she arrived at a dead end hall with a metal trunk. She knelt down and began opening it.

"Arcee?"

The motorcycle-bot gasped in surprise and slammed the lid down. Looking back she saw Jack and Miko.

"Arcee, are you feeling alright?" Jack asked his partner

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine." Arcee said trying to hide what was troubling her.

"What's in the box?" Miko asked leaning to the side to see what Arcee was so interested in.

"I-um..." Arcee tried her best to think up an excuse but to no avail. She let out a sigh then turned to the metal trunk, opened it, and pulled out a strange device with a plug on one end, two tubes on the other, and a single blue button.

"What... is that?" Jack questioned.

"It's a-um," Arcee cleared her throat before she continued talking, "spark processor."

"Spark-processor?" Jack questioned looking at the device, "As in it makes sparks."

"Yes, after Cybertron became uninhabitable and the Well of All Sparks became useless the last few Cybertronian scientists soon created spark processors as a new means procreation by merging a small amount of the lifesparks of others as raw material and creating sparklings. Soon it became nearly every Cybertronians one dream to procreate like our great creator Primus himself. The only difference is that unlike Primus, we need more than one to do so otherwise it's just cloning. I've never done it, but rumor has it that it reaches deep within your spark and for a short time you feel like you're actually one with your partner. They say it's the most amazing feeling ever experienced." Jack and Miko blushed and side glanced to each other. "Cliffjumper always said that I'd look good in red with silver trim."

"Wait a minute," Miko said in a suspecting tone "were you and Cliffjumper-"

"We were partners, but in more ways than one." Jack and Miko felt sorrier for Arcee then ever. "We made a promise that once the war was over and if we ever found a protoform to process a body we'd put this spark processor to good use, but thanks to Starscream that'll never happen."

"Oh Arcee, I'm so sorry." said Jack sympathetically

"We both are." Miko said wrapping both her arms around Jacks right one, Arcee smiled down to the human couple.

"Thank you and I wish you two the best of luck with you sparkling."

"Thanks, we'll need as much luck as we can get for when we tell my mom." said Jack. He had no idea how his mother would react to the idea that her son was going to be a father at sixteen.

"I hope she won't be too angry." Miko said fearing the unknown wrath of June Darby.

Jack looked down at Miko and could clearly see the fear plastered on her face. "We might as well get it over with."

"Jack," Arcee said to her partner "after that little stroll down memory lane I'd like to have some time to myself."

"Of course Arcee take as much time as you need." Jack replied before turning back to Miko. "Come on Miko, let's get going."

"Any chance we can make a quick stop?"

***Miko's house***

Bulkhead was parked outside Miko's soon to be former house with Jack in the driver's seat, she had told them during the drive that she didn't want to involve other people in family matters and that it would be best to move in with Jack. Although it made Jack feel a luckiest guy in the world to know Miko considered him family, he still had to wonder how his mother take learning that she would be a grandmother.

Soon Miko emerged from the house with her suitcase and guitar case. She placed her belongings in the back before she got into the passenger seat

"Your sure didn't forget anything did you?" Asked Jack

"I'm sure, and I also left a note telling them everything." Miko replied.

"Everything?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Well not everything"

"Alright, let's go big guy," Jack said "next stop my house." Bulkhead then drove the couple to their final destination of the day.

"Bulkhead, come in" Ratchet said patching in to the comm-link. "You left the base before your treatment."

"Relax Doc, I feel fine thanks to that Synth-EN," Bulkhead replied.

"Never would have guessed that using it in small doses would make it useful for medical purposes." Jack interjected.

"Never the less, I want you to come back to the base as soon as possible for a full diagnostic."

"Alright," Bulkhead sighed in submission, "I'll drop off the kids and head straight back, Bulkhead out."

"We're almost there." Jack said as his street came into view. "Wonder if my mom is home yet?"

"If she is we're gonna be in for one doozy of a lecture"


End file.
